About a Door
About a Door |image = AboutADoor1.png |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = The door in question |Directed by = "Holgor" |Released = 2004 |Month = February |Day = 18 |Starring = "Holgor" |Genre = Comedy |Running time = 12:00 |Language = English |Watch Now = YouTube |Created for = A Peculiar Event Contest }} About a Door is a 2004 comedy brickfilm by "Holgor". It follows the story of a door not to be opened and the public controversy surrounding it.About a Door on YouTube It was an entry into the A Peculiar Event Contest and ultimately placed 6th.A Peculiar Event Results About a Door proved to be very influential in early Brickfilms.com culture, and spawned many parodies and homages. Plot A woman walks by a door. Next to the door, a sign reads "DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR". The woman stops and reaches to open the door. A man in blue interrupts her, pointing out the sign. Another couple approaches, curious. The man in blue calls out the woman, who responds that she just wanted to know what was behind the door. Several people want to open the door, and several people do not. They discuss the dangers of opening the door. Opening the door could trigger an explosion, free a criminal, or release a shark. The original woman suggests the sign's purpose is the encourage people to open the door. Another man approaches and attempts to open the door, but is stopped by the man in blue. They begin to fight. Some time later, a crowd has gathered, split into two ideological groups: The Openinglings, and the Conservatives. Both sides give impassioned speeches and perform musical numbers. They are interrupted by the police, who clear the area and wall up the door. Parodies and spin-offs |Years of Popularity = - |Location = Brickfilms.com }} Close to a month after About a Door was released on Brickfilms.com, a parody was released on March 14 by Logan Wright titled About a Door Parody. This inspired another parody, Beyond Holgor's Door by Dave Corbett, which was released just one day later. About a Door Parody was then parodied by Tim DeWitt with Parody^2: About a Door (which was in turn was later parodied by R.C. Walters with Parody^3: About a Door). These films were followed by many About a Door parodies, spin-offs and homages made by various brickfilmers. Some of the notable parodies include: * March 14, 2004: About a Door Parody by Logan Wright * March 15, 2004: Beyond Holgor's Door by Dave Corbett * March 25, 2004: Parody^2: About a Door by Tim DeWitt * April 1, 2004: The Grand Opening by "Holgor" * April 20, 2004: Yet Another AaD Parody by Eric "Erlic" Duvall * May 5, 2004: About a Different Door by Jonathan Williams * July 12, 2004: A reference in Star Wars: The Great Disturbance by Leftfield Studios * March 18, 2005: The Door and Beyond by Zach Macias * August 11, 2005: About the Door by Chris LaRocca * August 24, 2005: About Rapunzel by Bert Loos (also a parody of Rapunzel by Jay Silver) * August 5, 2006: Parody^3: About a Door by R.C. "Gotta-have-LEGO" Walters The Grand Opening Holgor released his own spin-off of About a Door in 2004 as an April Fools joke. Titled The Grand Opening, it follows immediately from the ending of About a Door. A police officer guards the blockaded door, but the man in blue sneaks up behind him and rolls a coin in front of him, which he chases after. With the officer distracted, the man in blue tears down the blockade so he may finally discover what is behind the door. He is about to open the door, but a screamer pops up before it is revealed what is inside.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5qJcpqEV38 The Grand Opening on YouTube][https://web.archive.org/web/20071012101508/http://brickfilms.com/films/1246 The Grand Opening directory page archive] References Category:A Peculiar Event Contest brickfilms Category:Steinerei brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Brickfilm of the Week brickfilms Category:Brickfilms.com Staff Favorite brickfilms Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Stopmotion-Sonntag brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in Germany Category:Featured films in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Cult brickfilms Category:Comedy brickfilms